Azrael Black
Before Wigco Azrael Black sits in homeroom staring out the window as he boredly swirls his pencil around his fingers. The movement was fluid and continuous, and Valerie watches him transfixed. She glances back to the front of the classroom as the teacher explains the symbolism in the story they were reading and her eyes drift back over to the black-haired teen. His pencil stops swirling and he scribbles some notes down before stretching his back and glancing around the classroom. He spots her and their eyes lock. He smiles and she returns one. Her eyes move back to the front as Az writes something else down. This was the one she wanted to ask to the dance. Az sits across from Val in the cafeteria as their mutual friends gossip and tell jokes, entertaining one another. Az half-listens to them as he mixes the gravy into his potatoes. Val dabs the oil from her pizza, watching the napkin soak up the grease. She looks across at Az who grins at something someone says. He had such a nice smile with perfectly straight white teeth. She eyes the little bit of stubble on his otherwise smooth face, his milky complexion contrasted brilliantly with his black hair. It wasn't a stretch to say he was beautiful. Az's icy blue eyes flick to Val feeling her staring at him. She quickly glances behind him, as if staring at someone else. He looks over his shoulder at the next table. "Someone caught your eye?" "Not exactly. Mostly just lost in thought." "About?" "The dance coming up. Been thinking about volunteering." "That sounds awful. Instead of volunteering, why don't you just go with me?" She blushes and coughs into her fist awkwardly. "Yeah. Sure." "Good. I'll meet you here then." She nods and he turns his attention back to his friends. The Joining Az nervously sets the application on his desk. His cell phone vibrates and he looks at the picture of Val flash on its screen. He smiles to himself. With this, he could make a future for them. The Dragon Where the dragon bit goes The Witches "Well, well... I had heard Psykhe had a new pet, but never imagined such a good-looking one." Az opens his eyes and sees a red-head with a trimmed bob looking him over while lazily smoking some sort of herbal cigarette. He coughs, looking around. "Psykhe?!" "She stepped out." Az's eyes sweep the room, looking for a Pandora's War Chest. "She'll be back a bit later." She flicks her cigarette. "And who are you?" "Her best friend, guardian, caretaker, coven. Charlotte." She flicks her cigarette again. "So, how're you feeling?" Az frowns, rubbing his neck, wincing as his fingers trace the curse mark. "Yeah. That's to be expected. Our curses aren't very comfortable. But then... it wouldn't be a curse if it were fun... for you." He eyes her. "Poor Psykhe. She's such a sweet girl." "Sweet girls don't curse men." Charlotte smiles, drawing on her cigarette. She slowly lets the smoke pass between her lips. "Collectors aren't men around here, Darling. Just as witches aren't women in your cities." His eyes wander her body, wondering if there were tentacles under her skirts. From what he could see, she looked like a woman. "I'm just curious... would you have preferred to die?" "Sorry?" "Well... I could undo the curse, but it would kill you." Az looks down, unsure of which is better. Charlotte looks away and flicks her cigarette again. "Until you decide what to do, our coven will look after you." "Why didn't you just kill me or let me die?" "She likes you." "She doesn't know me." "Maybe it was destined, then." Charlotte smiles. Finding Psykhe Az tries to find Psykhe